


We run like a river Run to the sea

by sal_paradise



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Otters, Pining, cliff pines alot, cliff pines so hard he goes to a different dimension, rick is an otter whispered, slight jealousy, the origin of salty the sea otter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: the origin of salty the  talking sea otter a movie in Rick's filmography that somebody has to answer forfeaturing soft otters!dumb boy antics!An oblivious  Rick Dalton!a pining Cliff Booth!what will happen?? read on!
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	We run like a river Run to the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildglitterwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildglitterwolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Rick Dalton Sea Otter Conservation Project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781349) by [wildglitterwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildglitterwolf/pseuds/wildglitterwolf). 



> i ... Wildglitterwolf wanted to know about this smear in Ricks work  
> since QT wont tell us I tried..
> 
> We run like a river  
> Run to the sea  
> We run like a river to the sea  
> And when it's raining  
> Raining hard  
> That's when the rain will  
> Break my heart  
> ~One Tree Hill - U2

“ Are you sure about this partner?”

Cliff was shading his eyes from the hot midday sun as he looked out the beautiful bay area.His boss has stolen his sunglasses… and his heart.

He sighed.

Cliff Booth Hollywood stuntman extraordinaire had been working for actor Rick Dalton for 7 years and had been in love with him for almost as long.He wasn’t sure when it happened or how- all he knew was that every time he looked at him his heart leapt. He felt clumsy and love struck and vulnerable in a way no one had. 

Cliff was always on top- always in control… until he met Rick Dalton… the actor unarmed him in a way no one had.

“Course I am!” Rick managed beside him “this will b-be good for the both of us!”

Cliff huffed- Rick’s rare and often misplaced bouts of happiness were something he felt wrong interrupting- still he was charming, self conscious , adorable and he had a huge heart- even if he was a big ol' grumpus on the outside.

While Cliff waxed poetic about his leading man, Rick led them to a small bay area where they were to meet their animal trainer for the film.

“Rick Dalton?”

Both men glanced up as pretty young redhead waved them over 

“That’s me. T-this is my stuntman Cliff Booth you are?”

“Barbara Rich. I’m responsible for taking care of your co-star.”

She winked.

Rick felt himself flush “it’s a p-pleasure” he managed

“Honours all mine Rick. When I got the call from your hot shot Hollywood company about filming up here and needing an otter of all animals well- I knew the perfect girl for the job.”

Barbara gave a sharp wolf whistle and the water beside them stirred Rick and CLiff blinked down at the water where a small fuzzy face stared up at them.

“Fellas this is your star- sandy- aka Salty.”

The small water mammal clapped it’s paws in glee at the mention of its name.

Cliff chuckled “ well bright little thing ain’t she?”

Barbara nodded “ oh yeah, otters are incredibly bright, they are one of the few animals that know how to use tools besides us.”

Sandy clapped again.

“Why don’t you show the fellas your pocket Sandy?”

She motioned and mimed a pocket in the air and the otter fumbled a flat rock which she used to crack open shellfish- Sandy held it up in triumph.

Rick couldn’t help but laugh “ well shoot s-she’s got more tools then I do in my garage!”

A clap of glee and a chirp.

“Well there’s my leading man!” a voice called.

Rick looked up the man heading towards them could only be described as exuberant - dressed in golds and blues more fit for a king then a director.

“ well he really dressed the part eh?”

“ Hush Cliff” Rick hissed

“There’s my Jeb!”

Cliff snickered and Rick gave him a hard jab with his elbow.

“Alex! G-good to see ya!” Rick extended his hand and was dwarfed instead in a fierce hug.

Cliff scoffed.

“Please call me Lex my boy!”

Alexander Dive (yes that was his real name) was a director who had come to the job late in life- despite this; the rumour mills said he was full of ideas.

Salty- being only one of the “great” ones- Cliff remembered the actor’s excitement at the call- how he had smiled and was overjoyed that someone-  _ anyone  _ had thought he was worthy.

Sometimes Cliff’s heart broke for the actor- he thought so little of himself and Cliff sometimes wanted to shake him… couldn’t he see what Cliff saw someone so full of light and talent, someone who gave so much without seeing

Rick was deathly afraid of getting stuck- he knew how easy it was for actors to get comfy at playing the same role; when the audience couldn’t see you as anything else you were screwed. Rick didn’t want to be a cowboy forever-Salty was his exit… or so he hoped.

The plot, to the best of Cliff knowledge was some sort of buddy cop with Rick as detective Jeb Marvin who was put on the case missing black pearl…

Except when he gets to the scene there's no human witnesses-only an otter named Salty.

Thus begins a caper for ages as salty manages to steal the pearl away after a scuffle and rick and salty must work together to solve the crime of the attempted theft and protect each others backs.

Cliff couldn't help but roll his eyes a bit- but the joy in the actors eyes melted his heart- he wanted to wrap his arms around him and congratulate him maybe even something more.

So both men set out for the coast, they had come a few days early so Rick could meet his co star, and see what it would be like to act in water.

He was in for a surprise

Xxx

“F-fuck it’s cold!” Rick moaned.

They were in the aquarium pool, Cliff sat on the deck observing- he had to meet Salty too but Rick took top priority.

The stuntman was enjoying the view anyway- Rick in those orange and blue swim shorts that drew attention to- yeah…

Barbara was in the pool as well and the little lady of the hour was swimming around them in great loops.

“Okay Rick I’m going to give you some food to give to Sandy- she likes so she’ll get to know you- probably better you smell like fish anyways.”

She tossed Cliff a wink over the actor’s shoulder. Cliff blinked- well... damn.

“Otters like shellfish- crabs, oysters, clams, urchins and scallops and fish- here you can feed her some clams.”

She pressed some into his hands and called the otter over, Sandy glided up like a small fuzzy boat; on her back, head cocked; small beady eyes alert.

“Here ya go s-sweety”

Small hands eagerly took the shell fish and chewed eagerly.

“That t-taste good girl?”

She squeaked.

Rick laughed as he handed her another one and the otter edged closer.

“S-she sure is mighty cute.”

“Mmm she;’s a devil don’t be fooled ere let me show some basic commands.”

Barbara took him through getting Sandy to come, clap, tap and show her pocket- Sandy even got Rick to tow her along in the water by hanging onto his fingers. She zoomed through the water like a missile much to Rick’s amusement.

At first Rick had been worried his stutter may make it difficult for her to understand commands but soon, the otter was bumping Rick affectionately.

Cliff couldn’t help but stare, he didn't think he had ever seen the actor get over his self issues so quickly- soon he was smiling and laughing and daring to pet the water mammal as it swam by.

And Cliff… Cliff felt that ol’ yearning peak up… he wanted to be that close to Rick. Happiness looked good on Rick Dalton and Cliff wanted to be the reason it happened.

When did he start thinking like this? Cliff questioned- his days were long- his nights... longer and both were filled with thoughts of Rick Fucking Dalton.

Cliff doesn’t consider himself a weak man- far from it- but in front of Rick - he was floundering, weak-in-the-knees as helpless as an otter pup floating and calling for help.

The worst part of it was that Rick didn’t see it… didn’t see him.

Xxxx

The next days saw Rick up early with enthusiasm for mornings that Cliff had not seen in a long time.

Soon, it was time for Cliff to get to know Sandy- Cliff considered himself good with animals but Sandy sized him up, and with a chirp and a splash dove away, much to Rick’s amusement.

“Tough luck ol buddy c-can’t win them all.”

Cliff frowned  _ did that fuzz ball sense how he felt?- impossible _

Rick was working hard learning lines, training with Sandy; while Cliff worked on his tan and cheered Rick on from afar- as long as Sandy was around he couldn’t get close. In fact, the little otter was a buffer so much so that Rick had to do several of his own stunts.

At night Cliff was there to drive the exhausted actor home- never minding when he fell asleep on his shoulder on the way back

Xxxx

Filming started- when Rick wasn’t onset - he was with Sandy. Barbara insisted Cliff needed to win the otter over and so he had private one on one with the mammal.

Soon he was in the pool trying to give her cues in the water “come on girl, how long you gonna play hard to get? What do I gotta do?”

Sandy swam in long figure eights around him.

“This is why they say you shouldn’t work with animals” Cliff murmured

The otter chirped at his annoyance.

Barbara who had been watching from a distance; excused herself to do paperwork.

Cliff watched here leave before turning back to the otter “ okay girl the boss is gone, talk to me.”

The otter paused small hands fretting as she groomed- eyes fixed on Cliff.

“I know ya dig Rick that much is obvious he is pretty great, I get it- but what of it?”

Small dark eyes stared at him as if saying “now you”

“What do I think?” Cliff managed raising his eyebrows

A small grunt.

“Well now darlin’ Rick and I have known each other for a long time. He’s my best friend- he gave me a job, a place to live, he gave me…”

He paused.

“-everything. He gave me my life back after the war when I thought I had none; he rushed in like some sort of cowboy that he is and rescued me- and shoot I-”

Cliff flushed.  _ Was he really pouring his heart out an otter?! _

“I think I like him as a whole heck more than a friend.”

Cliff had known of course- he had known it in himself for years- but this was the first time he had ever uttered it out loud.

Fuck I don't even think he sees me like that…” Cliff manages - but his self mourning is abruptly cut off by a soft slap on his arm. He looked down to see Sandy’s little paw on his forearm.

“What’s up little lady?”

A small smack.

“Hmm? Are ya trying to tell me I shouldn’t give up on him?”

Another small smack.

“Oh? He probably needs more time huh? I-I mean I guess you’re right but-” he sighs “- I don't know little lady what if we're wrong?”

Sandy extends her paw for Cliff to hold as if to say  _ there, there _

“You’re right- Just gotta hang in there I guess.”

_ xxxxxx _

Soon enough, filming had come to a close. Cliff and Rick have one last evening at the wrap party to say their goodbyes to the crew and cast.

Sandy is there; Cliff is shocked when the small mammal held by Barbara starts barking and squeaking for Rick. She wiggles frantically to be held by him as Lex tells tales of her on set antics and of Rick and various states of soggy peril.

As Lex continues his speech Barbara passes the wiggling otter to Rick where she settles happily on his leg. Cliff feels that hot quiet rush of longing as Sandy gets pats from the actor.

As the night wore on and the crew became more merry with booze - there was dancing that Cliff would not have expected from this crew. Rick was somewhere in that throng of people- very drunk and dancing poorly.

“Okay partner, what say we mosey on home huh?” Cliff asks some time later

A clearly drunk Rick Dalton is now sitting with Sandy in his lap getting scratches. She has a blissed out look that Cliff is sure most people only dream of.

“Come on buddy, you’re gonna have a hell of a hangover and it’s a long way home.”

Barbara is there in an instant to sweep Sandy into safety but the little otter squeaks in protest until she gets her handlers attention. The otter is frantic waving its little fat paws as it waves around something…

“Hmm? What is that? You want Rick to have this?”

A squeak of reply.

Barbara smiled as she took the object from the otter and handed something to Rick “ from your biggest fan.”

Rick blinked as he looked down into his hand.

In it sat a flat rock shaped like a heart,

Rick felt tears well up in his eyes “ thanks g-girl.”

They quietly said their goodbyes after that and as Rick drifted off to sleep in the lull of Cliff’s car, the stuntman noticed he tucked the rock protectively into his chest pocket.

Xxxxx

“ **1 out of 5 stars”**

**“I’ d give less if I could”**

**“O of five”**

“  **Laughable- not ina good way”**

**“Not worth the film it's printed on.”**

**“The otter has a better career then Dalton.”**

Cliff sighed.

Fuck… this was a goddamn disaster-

Cliff was hoping by some miracle the actor had not see these reviews but walking into his home and seeing the half empty bottle of scotch and the miserable bundle of blankets on the couch he knew he had already lost.

Cliff soundlessly went about making a coffee and breakfast for the actor, keeping an eye on him until he at last was by his side. He nudged the actor lightly till he sat up and Cliff sat, before flopping into his lap. Cliff ran soothing circles on his back.

“It’s alright partner” he muttered.

The pile shook as if to say no.

“Hey, they don’t know anything-” he tried “ you did a bang up job, you tried your best and -”

“Why does everything I-I try at f-fucking fall apart Cliff?” the pile managed.

Cliff ached. He knew, he knew how much it sucked to try at something and fall flat on one’s rear. For some people the universe didn’t seem satisfied doing it once- they had to do it till they were beat to submission.

Rick was one of those victims.

“I’m such a fuck up -I-I K-keep trying to make it better and I just fuck up! I’m a waste, this was a waste!” the pile moaned

“Hey, none of that, those assholes, don’t know shit- we tried alright? We made some pals, had some laughs, and think about Sandy! You don’t regret her do you? She goddamn loved you.”

The pile of Dalton was quiet then- “I could never h-hate Sandy.”

“I know. She loves you, she’d be here if she could and she wouldn’t want to see you like this.” 

_ And neither do I. _

Slowly, Cliff got the bundle to sit up and he pressed coffee into his hands and wiped the actors tears away. They sat in silence, Rick leaning heavily on Cliff as he sniffed away stray tears.

The actor broke the silence after a while “you’re a good friend Cliff.”

Cliff sighed quietly pulling Rick closer as if shielding him from danger “I try.” he managed quietly “I try.”

**Author's Note:**

> on the tumble life- on-the geek-side
> 
> otters are great you should support them any way you can!


End file.
